The present disclosure generally relates to an improved automatic icemaker for a refrigerator.
A conventional automatic icemaker assembly in a residential refrigerator has three major subsystems: an icemaker, a bucket with an auger and ice crusher, and a dispenser insert in the freezer door that allows the ice to be delivered from the bucket to a cup without opening the door.
With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, a typical icemaker 10 located in a freezer compartment of the refrigerator includes a metal mold 12 that makes between six to ten ice cubes at a time. The mold is filled with water at one end and the water evenly fills a plurality of ice cube sections or compartments 20 through weirs 22 (shallow parts of dividers 24 between each cube section) that connect the sections. A fixed cover 26 is connected to the metal mold and is disposed over a front portion 28 of the mold. Opening a valve on a water supply line for a predetermined period of time usually controls the amount of water flowing into the metal mold 12. The temperature in the freezer compartment is usually between about −10F and +10F The metal mold 12 is cooled by conduction with the freezer air, and the rate of cooling can be enhanced by convection of the freezer air, especially when an evaporator fan is operating. A temperature-sensing device in thermal contact with the metal mold 12 can generate temperature signals. A controller 30 monitoring the temperature signals indicates when the ice is ready to be removed from the mold.
When the ice cubes are ready for removal, a motor, which is generally housed within the controller, drives a rake 32 in an angular motion. The rake includes a plurality of spaced projections 34, one projection for each cube section 20. The rake rotates in a single direction (see FIG. 2) and pushes against the cubes to force them out of a back uncovered portion 40 of the metal mold 12. The rake continues to rotate until the rake projections pass through spaced openings 42 located on the fixed cover 26. A heater 50 is typically provided on a bottom portion of the mold 12 to melt an interface between the ice and the mold. When the interface is sufficiently melted, the rake is able to push the cubes out of the mold. Because the rake pivots on a central axis, the cross-sectional shape of the mold typically is an arc of a circle to allow the ice to be pushed out.
As indicated above, the back portion 40 of the metal mold 12 is not covered, which can allow slosh in the mold. Further, because the projections of the rake rotate through the opening of the fixed cover, a clearance between the projections and opening is provided. This clearance can also allow sloshing of water in the mold. Further, if the icemaker is located in a fresh food compartment of the refrigerator, the icemaker can be exposed to air moisture thereby causing a buildup of frost on the metal mold 12. Thus a need exists for an icemaker that prevents water slosh and frost buildup on the ice mold.